Sailor Moon F
by Spork of Impending Doom
Summary: Over summer break, a new evil rises and the Senshi find themselves once again rising up to face off against the forces of evil. They’ll find themselves facing new and old opponites, and meeting up with some new and old allies. Mamoru’s gone missing, again


Summary: Over summer break, a new evil rises and the Senshi find themselves once again rising up to face off against the forces of evil. They'll find themselves facing new and old opponites, and meeting up with some new and old allies. Mamoru's gone missing, again? And it's the Return of the Stars? What new challanges will our Senshi face? Read on and find out. Pairings include: MamoruUsagiSeiya, HarukaMichiru, YatenMinako, TaikiAmi, ReiOc, OcOc, HotaruOc, maybe more?

**Sailor Moon F**

**Prologue**

"IIE! I'M LATE! REI-CHAN'S GOING TO _KILL_ ME!"

Tsukino Usagi paniced as she rushed around her room, throwing on her clothes and trying to get ready to go to her friends house. She was already ten minutes late, and she knew that her friend, Hino Rei, would be mad at her. She grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair a couple of times before pulling her long hair into her usual two odango shapped buns. She hurried over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Deciding she looked good enough, she made her way towards the door, followed by her black cat who had been sitting on her bed, watching the panicking blonde haired girl.

Usagi dashed down the stairs, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. She landed in a clump on the carpeted floor and groaned, rubbing her head which she had hit on the hard ground. "Itai.." She muttered and quickly shook her head, standing up. Her black cat, Luna, sighed inwardly at the klutzy girl and followed her into the kitchen. Usagi smiled as she was greeted by a sweet smell of breakfast, which her mother was preparing while her younger brother and her father sat at the table. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." Her mother greeted her daughter, smiling.

"Mm. Food smells delicious." Usagi said, sniffing the air. Luna cleared her throat and Usagi glanced back at her. Usagi frowned and turned to her mom. "I can't stay though... I have to go to Rei-chan's house and I'm already more then ten minutes late," Usagi said, depressed that she wouldn't be able to eat her mothers delicious smelling food. Just then, two pieces of toast popped from the toaster, which her brother Shingo made to grab, but Usagi got there first and grabbed them, smiling at Shingo who sent her a deadly glare. "I'll just take these and eat them on the way," She walked over towards the door that led outside and called over her shoulder, "Ja Ne!"

Usagi walked outside, stuffing one of the pieces of toast into her mouth and holding the door open for Luna to follow her. Usagi closed the door and followed Luna down the steps as the two walked towards Rei's house. Luna sighed and looked up at Usagi who was busy eating her toast, "Honestly, Usagi-chan. Can you never be on time?"

"Don't start on me, Luna. I'm going to get enough of it from Rei-chan." Usagi stated. "And, it's not my fault anyway. My alarm clock didn't go off so I got up late. I think it's broken. I'm going to have to get a new one."

"It's not broken, Usagi-chan. You just forgot to set it." Luna pointed out dully. Usagi glared down at the black cat and frowned.

"Well, it's still not my fault. Why didn't _you_ get me up?" Usagi asked.

"I _tried_. But, you never listen to me." Luna said.

"Yes, I do!" Usagi argued and Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Let's not argue." Luna said, looking back up at the blonde haired girl. "When Rei-chan called you last night, what did she say exactly?"

"Anou... just that she wanted us to meet the gang at her house. She didn't really say what it was about." Usagi answered, shrugging. She shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth and chewed it, swallowing it. "I wish I would've had time for mama's cooking though." Usagi blinked, noticing that Luna was no longer walking with her. She stopped and turned around, looking at Luna who had stopped a few inches back. Usagi arched an eye brow and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Luna-chan?"

"Did you hear that just now?" Luna asked, glancing cautiously around. Usagi blinked again, confused, and took a glance around. She watched a few people pass by her before turning back to Luna and walking up to her. Usagi bent down and whispered to Luna.

"What do you mean? I don't hear anything." Usagi said. Just as those words left her mouth, a scream filled the air and people started looking around frantically. Usagi stood up and spun around, her eyes landing on a woman who was on the ground, bleeding and a youma standing in front of her. The youma had a green scaley body with red and black marking on its face. Its claws were long and looked extremely sharp, and it had nasty looking fangs sticking over its bottom lip. Its hair was made of snakes that floated and hissed. "Medusa?" Usagi muttered, thinking of the greek monster.

"It's a youma. Usagi-chan, quickly." Luna said. Usagi nodded her head and rushed into an ally, away from peering eyes. A few seconds later, Usagi emerged from the ally, transformed into the fighter of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon. She rushed up to the youma and the woman on the ground as other people fled out of fear.

"Hey, Ugly!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, catching the youma's attention. It turned its glowing red eyes onto Eternal Sailor Moon, and opened its mouth, letting out a shrill cry that made Eternal Sailor Moon cover her ears and broke a few car windows and store windows. Luna winced at hearing the cry that the demon produced. "What the _hell _was that!" Usagi asked as the youma closed its mouth and turned fully to face her. Usagi shook her head, recovering from the loud cry and glared. "Okay you scum bag! Prepare to be punished! I'm the fighter of love and justice, I'm Eternal Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma seemed unaffected by her words and stretched out her hands towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Her claws disappeared and were replaced by green scaly snakes, much like her hair. The snakes stretched out towards Eternal Sailor Moon quickly, and wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Eternal Sailor Moon gasped as another snake shot out for her neck and sunk its sharp fangs into her skin, blood gushing from the wounds.

"SURPREME THUNDER!"

Suddenly, lightning hit the youma and caused the snakes to retreat back to their owner. Eternal Sailor Moon fell to her knees, clutching the wounds on her neck as a brown haired senshi, Sailor Jupiter, rushed to her side and kenlt down next to her. Luna ran up to the two.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked, concerned. Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her friend and gave a short nod to her and with the brown haired senshi's help, was able to stand up. The two faced the youma, but only found that it was gone. Sailor Jupiter growled and Usagi drew her hand away from her wound, looking down at the crimson substance that covered her fingers. Eternal Sailor Moon's vision blurred and she closed her eyes as she felt pain overtake her body. The last thing she remembered was a pair of arms catching her as she collasped.


End file.
